


Being Mutant (I'll probably rename this)

by Natsuki_14



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Jack and Logan are best friends, Jack treating everyone like little kids, Mutant Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), mother hen Jack, probably, un-intended frozen puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_14/pseuds/Natsuki_14
Summary: First off, this story was inspired by TheTartWitch's story "without choking on my own air"When Jack falls into the ice his mutant gene activates to save him, years later he meets Logan and forms a mutual friendship over the fact that they can't really die.(If anyone reading my story has a better idea for a summary please send me a comment ^_^ I've never been the best at explaining stories without giving away what is going on)





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on Archive of Our Own and first post in a while. I'm also a creative writing student so if you have any advice feel free to give it to me ^_^ just don't be a bully
> 
> If you haven't seen the story already, go check out TheTartWitch's story "without choking on my own air" its really good and I'm so happy they allowed me to use them as a reference for this story.  
> hope you enjoy ^o^/  
> I don't own either X-Men or Rise of the Guardians and any of their characters!

I can remember it all like it was yesterday; my sister and I playing on the ice, our jolly laughter filling the air as we skated around in circles. Then we heard the crack. Time seemed to stop, smiles falling from our faces as we looked down. Like a slithering serpent, cracks began to cover the ice that she stood on, slowly but surely.  
“Jack, I’m scared” she said to me, her brown eyes meeting my own as they flickered from me to the ice below.  
“I know you are, but it’s going to be alright,” I said raising my hands in a calming gesture.  
“No it’s not” she cried out, tears beginning to fill her eyes, but none falling.  
“Just trust me, have I ever played a trick on you,” I had known it was a dumb question.  
“Yes, you always do”.  
“Well,” I had said, my voice only slightly shaky, “not this time.” I remember saying with a small laugh at the end, trying to cheer her up and keep her calm.  
My gaze turned to the side where I say my shepherd's crook lying comfortably on the cool, safe, ice beneath it.  
“Instead we’re going to have some fun,” I said as my gaze flickered to hers and a smile spread over my face. “You want to play a game? We’re going to play hopscotch, like we do every day.”  
She looked at me uncertainly and I knew I had to do this quickly, before the ice broke and I lost her forever. “I’ll go first. One” I say moving my foot, biting my lip as I hear another crack. Not wanting her to freak out anymore I lift my other leg and begin to wobble slightly as if losing my balance.  
“Two,” I place another foot down and bend both knees, “Three” I say, jumping onto the solid ice. She laughs along with me and I smile, bending down but never taking my eyes from her as I grab my staff.  
“Ok, now it’s your turn” I begin, pulling my hand out to her and watching as she bites her lip and look at the ice below her.  
“One,” she moves her foot awkwardly in front of her towards me, the ice gives a slight crack.  
“Two,” she takes another step and I tense, watching as the ice begins to crack a little bit faster.  
“Three,” I yell, thrusting out my staff to wrap around her small waist and pulling her to safety.  
She lands harshly and I watch with concern as she turns to me with a look of surprise and glee. I smile, knowing she is safe and we laugh lightly, out of breath and shaking.  
I take a step towards her but feel the ice give out underneath me. The last thing I remember, looking up to see her reach her arm out to me, as I slowly sink deeper into the cold, barren water.  
The next thing I know, I am being pushed up, my eyes opening blearily as water rushes past me. I see the moon glowing faintly above me, feel as my body breaks through the ice as if it were snow, and I breathe for what felt like the first time in forever. (no originally I did not mean for that to happen, but it did so... yes, yes I did that intentionally)  
I remember how I hovered above the open water, staring up at the moon in confusion, before slowly being lowered down onto newly formed ice.  
I was so confused at the time. What happened? I remember looking all around me, trying and hoping that I recognized the place.  
When I recognized that I was at the pond, the pond that I fell in I began to look around frantically, hoping by all gods that my sister was there, or somewhere safe.  
No one had been there, I was all alone. Yet somehow, I knew that she was safe.  
I still remember how I had grabbed my shepherd's crook as soon as I caught sight of it. How I released my first burst of frost onto the ground.  
Oh the joy I had felt when I began to realize, I was the one who made that, I was the one who was covering the ice and trees in frost, how I had screamed in utter glee when the wind threw me into the air and led me around. Well led is a pretty simple way of saying it, it was more of flinging me around and away from the pond.  
I spotted the village and with the help of the wind, flew down to it.  
I can still remember it, the heavy atmosphere filled with sorrow, the feeling of dread over taking me as I saw my ma and pa kneeling on the ground in front of our village alter. Ma clutching a dirty old pair of skates, pa holding tightly to my little sister as tears streamed down their faces.  
“Ma?” I whispered.  
Her breath stuttered and she whipped her head around to look at me, her brown eyes widening as she raises a hand to cover her mouth. I hear gasps fill the air as everyone turns to look at me.  
“Jack,” ma says as she sluggishly stands with the unsteady help of pa. I nod my head uncertainty as they, as well as my little sister stagger their way over to me.  
Ma reaches her hand out hesitantly, as if afraid to touch me. I raise my hand and place it into hers, a shock going through me as I take in the difference in skin tone from her hand and mine.  
Pa reaches out his hand and grasps my face in it. I stare at him, confusion beginning to flood even quicker into my mind as I take in how utterly hot they feel.  
“Are you really Jack” Ma asked as she and pa pulled me closer to them. I nodded my head again and was suddenly engulfed in a tight, and uncomfortably warm embrace.  
They cried and soon I felt more bodies begin to circle us in a hug, my sister squirming her way in between our parents so that she was able to wrap her arms around my waist desperately.  
To this day I am still shocked of how accepting the village, and my family, had been when I had been resurrected as Jack Frost. The protector and bringer of Winter.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest's are the places where you meet new friends!

Years passed, people in the village grew up and we realized something. No matter how many years passed, I didn’t age.  
The village doctor had looked me over and had found that even though I was still moving, I wasn’t really alive.  
“You have no pulse” had been what the doctor said as he finished up my exam, “,all your internal organs are completely frozen, the fact that you are moving around as if you are still alive is a miracle.”  
I had locked myself in my room, overwhelmed with despair as I realized I would out live not only my parents, but my sister, the other villagers, and who knows who else.  
It took four weeks for the villagers to convince me to come back out, and even then I was still slightly solemn.   
At one point my ma had had enough and dragged me to the same pond that I had died in, sat me down and gave me a stern talking.  
“Now you listen here Jack” she had said, forcing me to look her in the eye “, we may leave you, but that's not for quite some time. So unless you want to regret not spending time with us now, you better man up and get your butt out of that sulk you’ve been in.”  
I can still remember my shock as she drove that point home. I had laughed a true laugh as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, crystal tears slipping past my eyes and shattering soundlessly on the ground below. We sat like that for a while longer before she had told me that it was time to head back.  
It still amazes me how even when they all grew old and left this world, I never broke. I held all their memories close to my heart, even making a small enchanted ice pedestal with all their names on it that I placed by my pond as a memorial that I could go to whenever I needed to be reminded of something important.  
Years passed and humans begin to change, modifying and improving technology and science with every day.   
I learned that if I wished it, I could make it so that only those who believed could see me. It made for great entertainment when playing tricks on people and allowed me to go where I wanted without restraint.  
The one thing that came as a shock to me, was when a man with wild hair and three knives protruding from each hand between his knuckles appeared, looking at me in shock.  
I had just watched him wandering the forests from my spot atop one of the barren trees. He kept grumbling about something or another, occasionally looking up, his eyes seeming to look at me, instead of past me.  
This made me curious as I decided to get a closer look. Sliding sideways I fell from my branch, almost missing the hitch in his breath and the startled shout as I landed in a heap on the ground, the snow acting as a big fluffy mattress for me.  
“Hey are you ok!” came a gruff voice from above me. Looking up I stared up at the man in confusion.  
‘So he could see me, interesting’ I thought as I let the wind help me up and turned to look at the man.  
“I’m fine” I said as wiping some flakes of snow from my cloak “, what about you? You’ve been wandering the forest for quite a while without a jacket on.”  
He looked at me in confusion, as if he didn’t realize that he hadn’t been wearing a jacket this entire time. I nodded my head to his shirt covered chest and he looked down at his body before shrugging.  
“Guess I just got used to it, was caught in a fire a while ago” he murmured before looking back to me. “What about you? Aren’t you cold, your clothes look quite thin and you have no shoes on your feet.” I laughed.  
“I can’t really feel cold, or at least it’s never bothered me anyways. Also wouldn’t it be bad if I got cold in my own element?”  
After that was kind of a blur as we began to walk around together, telling stories and learning about each other.  
I learned that there were others like us, well more like Logan. I was dead after all, even if my powers had activated and kept me moving.   
We were called mutants, human beings that possessed a genetic trait called the X-gene that allows us to naturally possess superhuman like powers or abilities.   
Logan, as I learned, had high healing factors that basically prevented him from dying, as well as slowing his aging process to the point that he could possibly be around the same age as me. He has enhanced senses and retractable metal claws, making him very strong. He also knows a multitude of martial arts, just making him even more deadly.  
When I had asked him if he had a code name he just stared at me as if I was crazy.  
“You need a code name if you’re going to be a superhero,” I had exclaimed as I floated above his head, my staff under me like a witch’s broom.  
He had huffed and walked a little faster, trying to escape my rambling of finding a suitable name for him to use.  
“What about Claws!” he gave me the look.  
“Ok, then… Slicer!” another look.  
I huffed in annoyance at his refusal of the names.  
“Geez you're almost worse than a wolverine,” I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
I hadn’t noticed as he stopped, the wind pushing me forward as I continued to try and think up a name for him.  
“What did you say” he called out, halting me and the wind from moving forward any more. I looked back over my shoulder, a question on the tip of my tongue.  
“What did you say just there? That I was almost as worse as a what?”  
“Wolverine, you’re almost as bad as a wolverine.”  
He seemed to contemplate the word over and it dawned on me.  
“That’s it! That’s what your code name should be!” I yelled out, crying out with joy, jumping up off staff and doing a backflip, grabbing it in the act before landing beside Logan and jumping up and down in excitement.  
He laughed at my antics and ruffled my hair, just like my dad had done years ago.  
“You're definitely a strange one kid” he had said before suddenly finding a ball of snow in his face.  
“I’m not a kid” I yelled from up in one of the trees as I began to jump away from him, the wind howling with laughter as she helped me gain speed.  
“GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!” came the undignified yell from behind me.  
“You're the brat Wolverine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed and we found ourselves in yet another bar, Logan currently losing a bar fight and I drinking a bottle of water at the counter. The TV talks about the upcoming government discussion and I wonder what nonsense they’re going to spout this time about mutants.   
A girl walks over, sitting a few seats away from me, eyes flickering around the room and flinching every time Logan’s opponent lands a hit on him. I roll my eyes and look to my drink, contemplating how long it will take till Logan decides to end the match. Just then, I hear angry howls replace excitement and inwardly laugh as Logan turns the tables on the guy, who a few seconds ago, thought he was about to win.  
After his match has finished, Logan slumps into the chair beside me, ordering a beer and lighting his cigar, making sure to keep the fire as far away from me as possible.  
We all listen to the news anchor continues to spout off about the “Oh so big event”, I laugh quietly at that, leaning over to Logan and poking him in the cheek.  
The girl watches us, trying yet failing to be discreet as she does so.  
The guy from Logan’s bar fight comes over and starts trying to pick a fight with him. I feel a non-existent vein pop as he starts to insult mutants, saying how if that’s what Logan was, that’s how all mutants must act. The girl flinches with every insult, catching the attention of the burly man as he turns to her and begins to reach out towards her hood.  
The girl knows what's coming and by the look she’s sporting, her mutation either is useless in a physical fight or she has no control over her powers and is afraid to use it.  
I begin to pull off my gloves, catching the bartender’s eye as he glares at me with an angered “sir” slipping from his lips.  
“Just relax son” I say cheerily “, I just want to let them know that they shouldn’t be rude to a lady.” With that I place my hand on the table, the cold in me instantly trying to correct the temperature of the counter.   
I watch in smug glee as the frost flies over the hardwood bar and leaps up to intercept the man’s hand from grabbing the girl’s hood. The man yells out in fright as his hand is encased in a cold iron grip, the ice just cold enough to let the man know his actions were not appreciated.  
The girl’s eyes show her relief as she backs away from the man. Feeling flighty I draw a rabbit, bird and mouse on the frost and pull the creatures out, pushing them to explore their surroundings with a smile. Instantly the girls eyes light up in fascination as the bird flits over to her and lands on her outstretched hand.  
The bartender hangs his mouth as the rabbit hops in front of him, hesitatingly placing his hand on its back and petting its smooth icy pelt.  
“Goddamit frosty” Logan grumbles from beside me “, would you quit pulling this crap when you feel like it.”  
Smiling up at Logan, I take a swig from my water bottle and head for the door. “I thought you’d be used to my habits by now Mr. Grumpy.”  
Reaching the door I paused for a second and turned to the man who had so rudely interrupted us. “You know kid” I say “, it’s not nice to spread false rumors and agitate nice young ladies.”   
With that Logan and I walked from the bar, my frost animals following us out the door.  
The ice encasing the man’s hand melts and while the men were distracted by the sudden downpour covering their trousers, the girl rushes for the door after the two men.  
-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-==-==-=--=--=--=-=-=--=-=-=-==--==-=-==-==-=-=--=-=--==-==-=-==--  
We drive down the snowy road in Logan’s truck, all silent except the wind that whistled by us through the open window. My head is out the window, tongue catching small flakes of snow when I feel it; a disturbance in the thin layer of frost I’ve decorated Logan’s trailer with. A hand print where neither I nor Logan have touched.  
“Seems we picked up a stowaway” I mumble to Logan, sending more frost and ice to restrain our unexpected guest. Grunting, Logan slows the truck to a stop as a muffled shout echoes behind us.  
Hopping out of the truck, we pull the cover up to expose the same girl from the bar, stuck to the trunk with thick sheets of ice. She looks mildly uncomfortable in her position but she’s not shivering, I can turn off the frost bite in my ice when I want.  
“Looks terribly uncomfortable in there” I say, a smirk flitting over my face as she stares at me in wonder “, would you like to come join us up front young lady?”  
She gives us a sheepish look as Logan grumbles behind me about bad habits and, picking up every stray we see. I just smile impishly, releasing her from the ice blanket and helping her out.  
Once back in the truck I direct the girl to put her hands over the heater.  
“My name’s Rogue” she says warily, eyes now focused on my uncovered white hair. Logan sniffs.  
“Names Jack” I say puffing my chest out in exaggeration and electing a small giggle from Rogue “, the grump driving is Logan.”  
Rogue nods her head to Logan who grunts in reply before turning her attention back to me with a hint of hero-worship filling her gaze. “How did you do it?” she glances to my glove covered hands “, with the ice and frost?”  
“My body is convinced that warmth is a disease the rest of the world suffers from, so when I hit puberty and fell through the ice by my family’s lake it froze me over” I drone flippantly. I don’t mention the fact that I’m literally the walking dead.  
Rogue nods her head and focus’s back on warming her hands.  
Points for her.  
-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
We’ve been driving down the road for about an hour when a tree in front of us begins to fall onto the road. Turning my attention to Rogue I unclip her seat belt and instruct her to curl into a ball. She follows my instructions as quickly as possible and I summon a room-temperature, several-inch-thick layer of protection around her. Just in time as the truck crashes into the fallen tree and sends Logan through the windshield, I told him that not wearing a seat belt would eventually come back to bite him in the butt.  
A shard of glass pierces through my stomach, just heated enough from the air vents that it easily melts the layer of ice that generally protects my dead body from injury, and anchors me to the back of the seat. I scream in pain as I feel frost sealing the glass in place as it tries to plug the new hole in my body.  
“Jack” Logan yells from a few feet away as his injuries slowly disappear with the crack of his neck “, are you and the girl ok?”  
I gasp weakly back at him, biting my cheek as I look down at the glass welded into my stomach. I’m going to be quite dehydrated from all of this once it’s over. I look over to the Ice shield that shelters Rogue and see her wide and scared eyes.  
“Well other than being impaled I’m good” I chirp “, Rogue is safe, a little rattled but not injured.”  
Logan frowns and starts toward us, but turns seconds later to intercept a charging wild man that seems to pop out of nowhere and tries to rip his head off.   
I grip the seat as I allow frost to flow from me ‘yep, I’m going to be really dehydrated after this’, and direct it towards Logan and his opponent. I probably won’t stay awake much longer, hopefully Rogue won’t freak out when I take a nap; Logan and my family said that whenever I sleep off an injury I look like a frozen corpse, completely still and cold to the touch.  
My vision darkens at the edges and I inwardly cheer as Logan lands a spinning back kick to his opponent. The last thing I see is Logan’s opponent turning in fear as he catches sight of the large sheet of ice that races forward and engulfs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have the next chapter almost ready I just need to edit it.  
> I was wondering if you guys can give me some advice. Should the guardians still be that (guardians) or should I make them students?  
> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave a comment below!!!! ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my most amazing and awesome boyfriend for his birthday!!!!!  
> To my bf: I love you and am so glad I have you, hope you like this chapter and have a smile on your face while reading it!
> 
> on another note   
> this chapter and my last chapter were inspired from Thetartwitch’s story and I am so thankful to them for allowing me to use their story as a base for this story. If your reading Thanks Thetartwitch!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways... ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coming back to the land of the living always felt weird to Jack. His body slowly unfroze from its ice solid state and his mind felt stuffed with shaved ice. No matter how many times it had occurred he could never get used to it.  
Once it felt as if his mind was more awake and clear, Jack opened his eyes before flinching at the bright light above him. Deciding that he didn’t like the light much, Jack closed his eyes again and summoned his ice dust to check out his surroundings. He greatly appreciated his ability to use the ice dust as a sixth sense as it allowed him to see and feel everything without having to actually see anything.  
He found himself to be in some type of hospital or lab, his body lying on a medical table with Rogue’s ice bubble on the ground beside him and Logan’s prone figure laying on another table just a few paces from his own.  
He found that they were not alone in the room as a Women walked around Logan, pulling off bandages and checking the progress of his healing wounds before discarding the bandages and moving on to check over the weird patches that littered his body connecting him to some type of machine beside the bed.   
Figuring that he’d leave it up to Logan to deal with the women Jack focused his attention back on Rogue’s ice bubble to find that the girl had begun to draw on the thick sheet of ice out of boredom while she waited to be released.  
Reaching his hand out towards the bubble, Jack willed the ice to return to him, smirking slightly when she fell to the floor with a small huff.  
At the same time as Jack did this Logan awoke and sprung from the table, his large hand wrapping around the lady’s neck and forcing her to the ground. Apparently this facility- whatever it was- had dealt with rowdy patients before as Logan easily found a pair of handcuffs to trap the lady to the table leg before moving over to Jack and Rogue, stopping above Jack with a puzzled look overtaking his face.  
As soon as the look flit across Logan’s face Jack sent tendrils of ice dust into his friends head to find that the lady was in his mind messing around. It seemed Jack’s habit of entering his friends mind with his ice dust had its benefits as he willed it to surround the foreign presence of the woman.  
“None of that please” Jack tutted as he froze the woman’s presence inside Logan’s mind, the sound of her breath catching as she was forced to retreat from Logan’s mind bringing forth a satisfied smirk to Jack’s childish face “, didn’t your family ever teach you that it’s rude to barge into other people’s minds?”  
A giggle from Rogue and a huff from Logan made Jack decided that his words had created quite the reaction from the lady and he internally rejoiced at it.  
“You alright there frosty?” Logan asked as he helped Jack to sit up.  
“Well, other than being severely tired and dehydrated I’d say I’m good” Jack replied cheerily.  
Taking that moment to examine the room with his eyes he decided that they must be in some type of secret base or something. Jack once again released his ice dust into the air and let it check out the rest of the area.  
Jack was surprised to find that above them was a mansion filled to the brim with students of all ages. Not only that, but they all seemed to be mutants just like them.  
“We’re in a school” Jack says, watching from the corner of his eye as the lady’s eyes widen in shock “, Rogue I think you might really like it here.”  
=-=-====-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=  
The Professor is a fetching man, Jack decides as he watches the old man wheel from behind his desk to stand in front of them. He then laughs quietly to himself because no matter how young he may look, he is in fact much older than this boy in front of them. The man’s eyebrow rises questionably at him and Jack decides smiling over his cup of water is the best response he can give.   
They’ve put a plastic gallon next to him, and each time Jack emptied his cup Logan would reach over to refill it for him before passing it back absentmindedly.   
“A frozen kid” says the one who can shoot lasers from his eyes in annoyance. You could practically hear the eye roll in his voice. “, A sarcastic brat at that. Oh joy.”  
“Now that’s not very nice” Jack replies in the most motherly tone he can muster, batting his eyes up at the insolent boy.  
He smirks victoriously as Logan and the Professor snort into their fists and Jean Grey giggles at the look on the boy’s face. Scott Summers had somehow acquired a mutual dislike from Jack and Logan and they had both decided that he needed to be taken down a peg; Logan also seemed to be bidding his time, letting Scott make a fool of himself in front of Jean (who seems to have caught Logan’s eye) before trying anything. Jack silently cheers his closest friend on.  
“Don’t try to act more mature than me kid” Scott scoffs (GET IT?! Scott, Scoff… no... Ok never mind then) at Jack, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.  
Deciding to play along Jack smirks innocently up at the boy.  
“Oh look! I’ve been impaled” he says in a purr, watching in satisfaction as the boy deflates in utter bewilderment at his actions.  
The laughs that fill the room are worth it, Jack thinks. Frozen puns always work.  
(ok that was the only intentional frozen pun I will make.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> have any advice for me?


End file.
